


Tin Hat

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The signs add up, for who care to do the math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tin Hat

Taken separately, there's always an excuse.

She's too busy focusing on her career to give a boyfriend the time and energy he deserves. Never mind that she's a world famous performer, and anyone would be happy just to be seen as her arm-candy.

She goes to the Hikawa Temple regularly, where she prays for good career fortunes. That she consults with a black-haired priestess there is only natural. Being a star, of course, she demands a private consultation.

Aino Minako's cute image won't last forever, and there's nothing like a sexy editorial with another female idol to sell an edgier, more mature version of herself. That idol of course, is Mars Reiko.

Coincidentally, Mars Reiko and Aino Minako are with the same company, of course they would live together as roommates. No one who has actually seen their apartment has counted the number of sleeping surfaces or at least done so and publicly divulged the results.

The sum, though, is greater than any of the parts, for those who care to add.

Thankfully, for Minako's career, if not her comfort, most of those who add up the signs, keep their conspiracies to BBS sites and web pages filled with wholly inaccurate porn.

And through it all, Minako and Rei shake their heads and wonder what else they can do in plain sight.


End file.
